Desde las sombras
by Sakudlpm
Summary: Edward sufre las concecuencias de sus desiciones, pero ahora debe decidir entre la posibilidad de perder a Bella para siempre o salir de las sombras... Eso si Alice se lo permite...


**Aclaración:**

** Los personajes aqui mencionados pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la trama de ésta historia, es de mi invención.**

_Resumen: _

_ Edward está enfrentando las concecuencias de sus desiciones pasadas, pero ahora debe enfrentarse ante la posibilidad de perder a Bella para siempre.  
_

_

* * *

_

_**DESDE LAS SOMBRAS…**_

Y ahí está ella, al otro lado de la calle… a tan poca distancia de mí.

Ni siquiera la lluvia logra desviar su delicioso olor.

La poca luz tampoco es obstáculo para deleitarme con sus profundos ojos cafés.

Sé que prometí dejarla seguir con su humana vida, pero no puedo alejarme de ella por mucho, al segundo siguiente de apartar la mirada de su frágil figura ya estoy deseando saber en dónde está, cómo se encuentra… es cierto que prometí dejarla en paz, pero también prometí cuidarla para siempre, y aunque casi todo el tiempo está con su lobo, el resto es mío; o bueno, el resto del tiempo que mi familia me permite.

Sé que pronto vendrán por mí, que no tengo mucho tiempo, y que entonces tendré que alejarme de la dueña de mi pobre existencia, hasta que logre escaparme otra vez. Pero no importa que tan lejos me lleven, no pueden apartarme de ella… no lo voy a permitir.

Así que aquí estoy yo, otra vez torturándome con su figura.

Sé que sufrió mucho por mi causa, que cuando me fui su vida se volvió vacía, pero aun sigo creyendo que fue y es lo mejor para ella. La mejor prueba está al otro lado de la acera, sonriendo.

Jamás me atrevería a convertirla en un mounstro como yo, y si el precio de su humanidad es dejarla estar al lado de un hombre lobo, lo pagaré con gusto. Por supuesto que al principio me volví loco al imaginar la cantidad de accidentes que le podrían pasar al estar junto a Jacob, pero después de varios años he podido comprobar que él solo vive para cuidarla y amarla, que jamás estará en peligro a su lado.

No me importa volverme loco, tan solo el verla me hace sentir vivo, saber que está bien, que sigue adelante. No me importa tener que ocultarme.

Cierro los ojos y empiezo a recordar cada uno de los momentos que pasé junto a ella... lo felices que éramos… recuerdo su risa… su voz… sus dulces abrazos… sus labios. Siento su mirada y entonces abro los ojos… hay maldición! como desearía tocarla!

Contadas veces ha estado a punto de descubrirme, pero ahora eso no me preocupa, ya que la lluvia hace todo el trabajo, aunque yo la puedo ver perfectamente, sus ojos no le permiten lo mismo. Incluso ahora que está mirando fijamente hacia donde me encuentro, lo único que podrá ver es una silueta borrosa, no me verá a mí. En cambio yo puedo verla con toda claridad, permitiéndome sentirme cerca de ella… su aroma … ¡es más exquisito de lo que recordaba! … es tan…

-_Edward!_

Genial, llegó la caballería. Y justo ahora! No podían haber tardado un poco más? Y claro! Tenían que jugar sucio… mandar a la tierna duende en lugar del mastodonte de Emmet…

-_perdona Alice, no puedo evitarlo_- dije resignado pero sin apartar la vista de mi musa

-_hay Eddy… Vámonos, Jasper nos espera_- me contestó mi hermana con su carita de duende triste- _hay que irnos… es lo mejor_

-_pero no estoy haciendo nada malo! ella no sabe que la estoy siguiendo, ni siquiera me ha visto!… solo la estoy cuidando_

-_por ahora sí, pero sabes que tarde o temprano no lo vas a soportar y vas a ir por ella…_ -me dijo dulcemente acunando mis manos entre las suyas, obligándome a apartar la mirada de Bella - _no_ _le hagas eso Edward, déjala ser feliz_

-_pero Alice! es que en verdad no puedo dejar de verla… de sentir su delicioso aroma llamándome, es algo que nunca voy a poder evitar_

_-escúchame bien, si apareces de nuevo en su vida para luego volver a irte… esta vez Bella no lo soportaría, y ni Jacob podrá ayudarla._

Entonces guío mi mirada hacia donde se encontraba mi Bella, intento encontrarla entre la gente… pero ella ya no está… se ha ido y no pude verla una vez más…

…Alice tiene razón.

Pero… espera!

…para evitar su predicción, lo único que tengo que hacer es no quedarme tanto tiempo cerca de Bella… y…

_-no Edward. Eso tampoco va a funcionar, he visto como te acercas a bella intentando explicarte mientras ella llora en brazos de un Jacob cada vez mas furioso…._ – me explicó lentamente al tiempo que ponía una mano en mi rostro, permitiéndome entrar a su mente y ver que era verdad lo que estaba diciendo.

Al mismo tiempo que mi hermana tenía la visión yo la veía también… me veía a mi mismo enzarzado en una pelea con Jacob convertido en lobo, mientras Bella solo gritaba que nos detuviéramos, y entonces con la mirada nublada por las lágrimas, vi como se lanzaba hacia nosotros intentando interponerse en la pelea… Veo como Jacob y yo nos damos cuenta de lo cerca que está demasiado tarde… la garra de Jacob ya se dirigía peligrosamente a su rostro mientras yo había lanzado todo mi cuerpo en espera de embestir con todas mis fuerzas al lobo… y entonces… ya no veo nada… no puedo ver más… salgo inmediatamente de la mente de Alice… y me dejo caer.

Me siento perdido… traicionado por mí mismo.

No me puedo apartar de ella…pero tampoco puedo hacerle daño, nunca me lo perdonaría! El quedarme cerca de ella implicaría causarle dolor… incluso muerte!

… …

¿no hay ningún punto medio?

… …

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero miro a mi alrededor y estoy en un claro… estoy en el claro de bella! No sé cómo he llegado aquí, pero es perfecto.

He tomado una decisión, no me voy a alejar de ella, simplemente no puedo, sé que soy incapaz de hacerle daño, y ahora que tengo claro lo que podría pasar si me acerco demasiado a ella, simplemente no lo voy a hacer.

-_ Te voy a hacer un juramento Bella: _

_Siempre te cuidaré y velaré por ti, _

_siempre estaré allí, pero nunca lo sabrás..._

_...estaré cerca de ti… _

…_por siempre en las sombras._

_

* * *

_

Después de un largo tiempo de no escritura, aquí les dejo lo más reciente de mi rara inspiración... Disfrutenlo.

_SakuDLPM  
_


End file.
